A Quick Scrawl
by Ssennotta
Summary: A oneshot about the pony who wrote the Daring Do book series. Are Dashie's similarities to Daring Do purely really a coincidence?


**Alright, this is just a quick oneshot, however if it gets a big enough following I will add more chapters I DO NO OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDHIP IS MAGIC**

Five years ago, when I was just a filly, I wrote a book. It was only then when I received my cutie mark, previously, I had no idea what I truly wanted to do, and the wait was devastating!

There I sat in a café right outside Fillydelphia. I was thinking about what I wanted to try next, when I heard a loud crash and looked towards the place where the noise had come from,the sky. There I found a rainbow, seemingly pointing towards a faraway place. It confused me, and I wanted to know more. I galloped towards my parents house, and kicked down the door. I told the two unicorns about my sudden passion, they looked at me and gave me three bits for the train. I thanked them gleefully before departing.

The train station was lightly dotted with older ponies, some earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns. Oddly enough most of the girls seemed to be about the same size. I overheard two ponies talking about heading back to Ponyville, because the rainbow led there. My dark emerald ears perked up at the information and my gray blue eyes sparkled behind my glasses. As the train approached it blew my messy, curly chestnut mane across my face.

I got on the train and climbed into a small, empty compartment. I sat down on the dark pink seats. The train began to speed up, I was unprepared and lurched against my seat along with it. As the train picked up speed I gazed out the window. The countryside flew by, farms, and forests, and towns. My eyes were glued to the window. The train flew by and eventually came to the bustling metropolis of Las Haygas. I had never been outside of Fillydelphia before, so the bright lights on the strip amazed me. I saw all kinds of different ponies, even a light blue stallion performing a magic act. The train came to a stop and I fell forward out of my seat.

A short, blue pegasus with a scruffy, dark blond mane and dark green eyes looked down at me.

"Wow, so fat you can't even hold yourself up." He scoffed at me, true I was, and still am, larger than most ponies, but he didn't have to be so rude. My eyes began to tear up as he looked down on me. "Fat, and a crybaby, I must be the most unlucky pony ever. I stood up slowly, and said, my voice quivering,

"Excuse me." I walked out of the compartment trying to ignore his taunts. In the other compartment I found a filly about my age, she had an orange coat, blonde hair in a ponytail and white freckles. I entered the compartment.

"Who're you?" She asked with a southern drawl.

"Emerald, Emerald Blossom." I said shyly.

"I'm Applejack." she replied holding out her hoof, I shook it hesitantly. I spent the rest of the train ride chatting with Applejack, she had lived in Ponyville, and had the rainbow lead her home. Ponyville, that name kept coming up. The train came to a halt and my new friend and I parted ways. I walked along the dirt roads looking for a pegasi, that boom and rainbow couldn't have come from anywhere else. There were unicorns, and earth ponies, but no pegasi. I traveled to a small forest outside of the town. There I saw a young pegasi with yellow hair and a pink mane. she had skinny legs, and was rather tall.

"Hello," I said quietly, "Do you know about what happened recently with the crash, and the rainbow?"

She turned quickly, horrified to see someone. "I,um, I don't know." She said mumbling at the end.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "In this forest."

"I fell out of Cloudsdale." She mumbled, "Rainbowdash was going to fast and the wind pushed me off."

"Who's Rainbowdash?" I asked.

The girl suddenly got exited and began to talk quickly. "Rainbowdash is amazing, she saved me. She's brave, strong fast, and unstoppable! I mean, um," She got quiet at the end. I started to think about someone like that.

"That would make a really great story!" I said loudly, startling some animals that had gathered around. The girl chased after the animals as I thought about my story.

"But, what should be the name of the hero be? Hmmm, I only know one pegasus, the mail are Ditzy Do, but she's more of a Daring Do. Daring Do," I thought for a while. "Perfect!"


End file.
